


The Unlikeliest of Allies

by madsykal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsykal/pseuds/madsykal
Summary: AU At the Castle of Fyrien, Merlin sees an opportunity to gain an ally. The most unlikeliest ally.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This begins during season 3 episode 7; the Castle of Fyrien then takes place through out the series.  
> Unfortunately I do not own Merlin if I did, it would still be on now.

Merlin knew he had to do something to stop Morgana and Morgause. After finding out Uther was Morgana's father she had tried to kill the king (again) but luckily her attempts were in vain as they were thwarted by Merlin (again) just in time. He decided the best way to stop them was to talk to Morgause, after all she was the brains behind the whole thing. Now, here they were, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana - if you could include her - at Cenred's mercy (and Morgause unbeknowst to Arthur and Gwen). As they were getting dragged out and Arthur was shouting at Cenred, Merlin decided that it was now or never. "Where's Morgause?" Everything fell silent, all eyes on the manservant. Cenred looked shocked to say the least and Arthur, well Arthur just gaped at the so-called idiot. Morgana burned holes into Merlin's back as he revealed that Cenred and Morgause were working together, maybe about reveal herself as the third party in the group trying to destroy Camelot. "Cenred would never do this of his own volition. He's too much of a coward." At that statement the guard holding him took out his sword and dug it into the warlock's back. Not so much as a flinch or a blink of an eye, Merlin stared at Cenred.

"Well, I am impressed that a serving boy like you knows of such a thing. How did you know?"

"Where is Morgause?" Merlin asked again yet the person asking did not sound anything like the serving boy Arthur nor Gwen knew. His voice was cold and demanding.

Cenred looked up to where Morgause should have been watching from but as he did, the High Priestess walked through the door. "We have met before, Merlin, isn't it? You have grown to be quite a nuisance. Now how would you know of the alliance between myself and Cenred?"

"You said it yourself. I'm quite a nuisance. And I must say, you can not kill Arthur." Arthur looked at Merlin as if he had grown an extra head.

"No? And why's that?" Morgause questioned the warlock, amused at him protecting the crowned Prince.

"Because he is the Once and Future King, the one who will unite Albion, who will bring peace and prosperity to the kingdoms."

"How dare you insinuate that a Pendragon is the one prophesised as the Once and Future King!" Morgause yelled at him. Everyone visably flinched at her outburst all except Merlin. Even Morgana was a little scared of her sister.

"Do you say that the prophecy of a dragon is false?"

"No - I - how would you know of a prophecy from a dragon?"

"The one they call Emrys, I know him and his destiny to protect the Once and Future King, he is the last Dragon Lord I met him when we fought the Great Dragon." He lied quickly to cover up his mistake. Everyone seemed to buy it except the High Priestess who figured out Merlin and Emrys was one in the same. It made so much sense.

"I see. You are to go immediately, and her brother." Morgause told them however Cenred shook his head at his men.

"Just kill them already." Cenred demanded, angering the blonde even more.

"Don't even think about it Cenred." She spat venomously.

"Are you threatening me, Morgause?"

"Trust me, Cenred. When I'm threatening you, you'll know about it." She seethed, storming out of the room. The four from Camelot was released as was Elyan.

As they made their way out Morgause greeted Merlin. "I will not kill Arthur, but Uther has not been pardoned, Emrys." Merlin looked shocked but didn't deny it, after all she'd probably be able to sense his magic.

"If you kill Uther, it will only harden Arthur's heat against magic. All we have ever hoped for, what Arthur is to build will be lost. Forever."

"Fine. But only because I want the Prince to free magic once again. Morgana may be hard to sway but I think I could do it. I shall keep your secret and if you won't mind, I'd like to train you. Luck will only get you so far." Morgause offered.

"Is it ok if I think it over? I will meet you in clearing outside Camelot, beyond the border in two days hence at dusk and I shall give you an answer then." She nodded at his answer as Arthur came up to them.

"Thank you." He said to the other blonde.

"I made a mistake young Prince and I hope you accept my apology. I understand you believe magic to be evil, but I was blinded by my revenge for how unjust your father has judged my kin. Magic is not good nor evil but is the hearts of men in which they choose whether or not they use their power for good or evil. I pray you remember this as magic is woven into the very fabric of the world and was here before men, and shall remain after men. Your life has been saved by magic more times than it has been used to take your life. I hope you shall see me as an ally of yours from this day on. I will not harm you, or Uther. You have my word." With that she walked away past Morgana and the others. Morgana was angry - no, disgruntled at this situation. She would find Emrys and get him to side with her, kill Merlin, kill her brother and finally kill Uther Pendragon. She didn't need Morgause anymore, her powers were growing and it was only a matter of time before people would be running scared, away from her.


	2. What is Morgana Up To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there will be Morgause meeting Kilgarrah and the beginning of training, and much more.

It was two days after the events at the castle of Fyrien. Merlin had told Gaius everything, except Morgause's offer to teach him magic and that she knew about his powers, and being Emrys. There was no point; he knew what his guardian would say. Something like 'are you sure that's a good idea?' or something like 'Morgause could be lying and tell Morgana about his magic'. The warlock made his way to the clearing, a bit earlier than agreed, the High Priestess was yet to arrive so he used this time to call Kilgarrah to speak to him. He was not as predictable as Gaius unless he spoke to him about Morgana, Uther and Arthur. To the Great Dragon, Morgana was the witch and he would not help her, same as Uther really. Whenever they spoke of Arthur it was always about destiny. But they had never really spoke of Morgana's sister, only how the King's ward (and daughter) would be the hate to Merlin's love and the dark to his light, all that jazz. (AN: I can't remember whether or not she was mentioned during Merlin and Kilgarrah's conversation.)

The young warlock then heard the unmistakable sound of the Great Dragon coming towards the clearing before landing in front of Merlin. "Hello, young warlock. What is the reason for summoning me this time?"

"I wanted your opinion on a... situation." Merlin hesitated. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"What situation would that be?" Kilgarrah asked, he sounded tired as if he knew what his young friend was about say.

"Morgause has proposed an alliance with myself and Arthur. She wishes to aid me with my destiny."

"Ah, this was a possible path for the sister of the Witch."

"That's not all." The dragon looked at the man waiting for him to carry on. "She knows about my magic and has offered to teach me how to use it."

"You should accept the offer. After all, Gaius can't teach you everything, nor can I. You can't teach yourself either, but be warned young warlock. Morgause's destiny is still unclear, you must make sure she doesn't fall for Morgana's tricks, however, I fear Morgana has already given up on her sister and that is more dangerous. Her bitterness will consume her, it might already have."

"You are right she has." Morgause says from behind them, Merlin nearly jumped out of skin. "All she wants is the throne, consumed in her hatred for Uther. It's all my fault."

"She would have become that way whether or not you convinced her to betray Camelot." Kilgarrah told Morgause. "You were the catalyst, you sped up her destiny and her becoming more bitter."

"He is right you know. Morgana tried to kill the King before, betrayed him." Merlin soothed his no longer enemy but now ally.

"Thank you. What was your answer? Will you let me train you?"

"Yes. But know this, if you ever betray me then I will kill you."

"I understand. Thank you for giving me a second chance." Merlin nodded in return. They agreed to meet every three days at the same time for and hour for his lessons.

A few weeks later Merlin's lessons were going really well, Gauis didn't know anything, Arthur was being Arthur and life was good. Merlin went to Arthur's chambers ready for work, or more like ready for more questions. Ever since the business at the castle, Arthur was asking Merlin about Emrys, his destiny, was magic actually evil? and as glad as it made Merlin feel about Arthur might be changing his views over magic, it was driving him up the wall! Although the questions may have eased slightly since his quest at the Perilous Land and his father's poisoning which he survived (unfortunately Merlin thought slightly) there was still questions.

"Good morning, Sire." Merlin said brightly as he entered the prince's chambers. Arthur was sat at his desk, looking somewhat angry at his servant. "What?"

"You're late." Arthur ground out.

"I am on time actually, it's you who's gotten up early. I mean you're dressed and out of bed. And it's still quite early."

"Yes, I am capable, thank you Merlin. I am the Prince."

"You might be a Prince but it doesn't stop you from being a prat."

"You know Merlin, sometimes I wonder if you want Camelot to have a food shortage."

"What do y- ohh, no. I haven't been in the stocks for ages! I have officially beaten my record of not getting put in the stocks."

"Quit whining Merlin, besides, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Ask Gwen if she'd like to spend some time with me. Maybe on a date." Merlin looked surprised at Arthur, but grinned nonetheless.

"What? I thought you couldn't have feelings for Gwen. This can't happen you said. What changed your mind?"

"Morgana told me I should ask to spend time with Gwen, and I agree. She believes that Gwen would like that." Merlin paused slightly at the fact Morgana had suggested it to him, but replied with the typical 'yes sire' as he walked out towards Gwen's.

At Gwen's he told her of Arthur's question of a date, in which she agreed. However, something didn't sit right with Merlin. Why was Morgana talking Arthur into spending time with Gwen? Had Morgause got through to her? No. Kilgarrah said there was no going back for Morgana. So what was she up to? Whatever it was, it wasn't good so Merlin decided to meet Morgause immediately to see if she knew anything of what was going on.

He met Morgause early that evening, she had told him if he ever needed to talk to her urgently, where to find her. "What is it, Emrys?"

"Have you spoke with Morgana recently?" He asked her.

"No, she has made it clear she does not want to speak to me. My so called sister called guards on me last time I tried to speak to her." The blonde's tone was not sad but angry that her own sister would do that but she figured that must be what Morgana felt when she basically betrayed her.

"She's got Arthur to ask Gwen on a date. There is no way she has good intentions, but I can't figure out what her intentions would be."

"She's a seer, Merlin. As am I and I think I know what she has seen because I may have seen the same one too. I no longer have my healing bracelet so I get more visions. Gwen is destined to become Queen, Morgana has seen Gwen become Queen, the coronation in fact."

"That makes sense. Morgana is going to follow them to where they have their date and set them up. Uther would stop their relationship immediately but Arthur wouldn't back down so easily. She has to know that."

"She still may succeed, the one thing I taught my sister was to be sly, have a plan A but always have backup plans or make sure the plan is air tight."

"So, keep an eye on her?"

"That is what we must do, I'll see what I can do too to help. After all I wouldn't be much of a teacher or an ally if I didn't get in on the action, would I?" Merlin smiled at Morgause as they planned what they would do to keep an eye on Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got this far? Wow! I got excited doing this chapter I had so many ideas! I just wanted to say, I know on the show it never says anything of Morgause being a seer but I kinda need her to be in this story. Also, I know Merlin never knew of Morgana's involvement of the date between Arthur and Gwen and didn't guess her intentions, but I needed that in this story too, and you'll see why in the next chapter!
> 
> NEXT TIME: MERLIN AND MORGAUSE FIND OUT MROGANA'S PLAN. GAUIS FINDS OUT ABOUT THE SECRET MAGIC LESSONS, AND MERLIN DECIDES TO USE THE AGING SPELL TO FOIL MORGANA'S PLAN FURTHER.


	3. History Between Two Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERLIN AND MORGAUSE FIND OUT MORGANA'S PLAN. GAIUS FINDS OUT ABOUT THE SECRET MAGIC LESSONS, AND MERLIN DECIDES TO USE THE AGING SPELL TO FOIL MORGANA'S PLAN FURTHER.

After following her sister all morning, it turns out Uther finding out about Arthur and Gwen's 'forbidden' relationship but he finds it quite funny. What? Yet it turned out as Morgause and Merlin predicted, Arthur stated he loved Gwen and Uther immediately was like 'you are under her spell'. The High Priestess found herself feeling sorry for the young prince, his love was genuine - so genuine in fact he would give up the throne for her. At one time she would rejoice at this as it gave Morgana the perfect pathway to her 'rightful' place on the throne, but now she knew of Arthur's importance she had to put her duty of being a High Priestess, of maintaining peace in the magical world before her sister. In some ways she hated that she didn't have her sister but in another way she knew Morgana was too far gone to reason with. At first she believed it was her fault, but in time she realised it wasn't fully her fault.

Now as the knights rummaged through the Prince's belongings, they found tucked under his pillow - a poultice with markings of the Old Religion. Morgause knew immediately as she hid outside the room peaking through the slightly ajar door in the disguise of an old woman, that this poultice was not magical, she couldn't feel its magic. She moved quickly out of the castle, she needed to warn Merlin. She decided even though her new friend wouldn't be grateful for it, she went to Gaius' chamber. Luckily, the physician was not there so she quickly turned herself back to her younger self just a Gaius walked in. "What are you doing here, Morgause?" Asked Gaius.

"I was looking for Merlin, I must warn him. The magical poultice found under Arthur's pillow has no magic tethered to it, it was there to frame the serving girl, Gwen I think it is."

"I see. Why would you tell Merlin?"

"Well we decided last night to follow Morgana today, she was trying to get Arthur and Gwen together but we didn't know why really until now."

"And why were you and Merlin meeting?"

"Hasn't he told you? I'm teaching him magic, luck can only get him so far." Just at that moment Merlin walked through the door and something told him straight away that he should just turn around and not go back.

"Morgause? What are you doing here?" Merlin questioned somewhat hesitant under Gaius' burning gaze.

"The poultice was a set up, it's not magical it just bares the symbol of the Old Religion." Morgause explained quickly.

"I thought something wasn't right, I couldn't sense any magic. Gwen's been arrested, sentenced to death."

"Exactly how Morgana wanted it to play out." There was a pause before a realisation hit Merlin.

"How did you get into the castle?"

"Aging spell."

"Ah. That might work. If we can't expose the real sorcerer we'll just have to invent one."

"What are you mad, boy?" Gaius raised his voice slightly. "Aging spell is dangerous."

"I can teach him." Morgause perked up, Gaius reluctantly nodded. "Could you make a similar poultice to the one under Arthur's pillow?" Again Gaius nodded and started to make another poultice as Merlin and Morgause went towards Merlin's room so there was less chance someone walking in on them doing magic. "Right pour this powder into the cauldron with some of this, while chanting this spell." She pointed to a spell in his spell book, Merlin nodded adding the ingredients.

"Miht dagon, bepecce me. Adeadap pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum." There was a flash of light, and Merlin was... old. Long grey hair and beard and wrinkles on his face showing he smiled a lot evident by the crows feet at his eyes but also frowned a lot with the lines on his forehead. Merlin put on one of Gaius' robes to look less like himself and they walked out of his room. "You know me better than anyone, Gaius. Would you recognise me?"

Gaius got up to give a closer inspection. "There's something of you in the eyes. But perhaps that's just because I know it's you."

Merlin had stopped listening and looked in the mirror. "I can't believe that one day I'll actually look like this." At that Morgause gave a little giggle. Anyone would pity him if that was how he was going to look like eventually. "Oh, I ache. All over." He complained.

"Now you know how I feel." Gaius handed him the new poultice. "You'll be needing this."

"I'm going to try find Morgana." Morgause told them both. "I can try to keep her away from Arthur's chambers, besides it might be time I have a word with her."

"You said last time she called the guards on you. Are you sure it's safe?"

"I will gladly take the risk. The girl's life is on the line, we must not let Uther kill her." Merlin hesitated but nodded in agreement before walking off as fast as he could with Morgause folowing him but then going towards Morgana's chambers rather than Arthur's.

Once she reached her sister's chambers she knocked on the door but didn't bother waiting for an 'enter' or an answer. "Hello sister." She said to Morgana who was sat brushing her hair.

"So now I'm your sister? You have no right to call me that. You betrayed me, you were supposed to help me get what is rightfully mine." Morgana shouted.

"I have not betrayed you, Morgana. I was wrong to try kill Uther and Arthur, I was blinded by my revenge as you are hate. I didn't turn my back on you, I tried to help you. You were the one who turned your back on me."

"I never turned my back on you. But I realised I don't need you."

"You're making a grave mistake Morgana. You are going against the Goddess who grants us our power. Emrys is the one to bring magic back to Camelot, not you."

"And you say I betrayed you?"

"You called for guards last time I saw you! What would you have done if they had killed me? Injured me? Took me to Uther where he would burn me at the stake?" There was a slight pause. "Would you just stand there, uncaring?"

"I'd have to care about you before you get killed."

"Look how cold hearted you have become, Morgana."

"You made me like this!"

"You are more like Uther than you realise. It wasn't me that turned you into this person, it was Uther."

"Are you forgetting the year I was with you?"

"What about it?"

"You made me kill my own kind!"

"That was your choice, Morgana. I told you they were Druids but you did not listen until it was too late. When you realised that Mordred was among them, you let him go because you couldn't kill a child, knowing you killed a child." At that Morgause left Morgana's chambers, a few tears creeping their way down her face. She quickly wiped them away. Morgana had made her choice, now she must live with it. Emrys - Merlin - was Morgana's doom, and Morgause couldn't do a thing to change it and part of her didn't want to. The year with Morgana was nothing like what people thought. Thinking Morgause was the evil sister, but they were wrong. That was Morgana. The blonde sister was just teaching her magic, planning Uther's demise, yet it was the raven haired sister who was the cruellest, the cold hearted sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME: WE SEE WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE YEAR MORGANA WAS WITH MORGAUSE. WHO WAS/IS THE REAL EVIL SISTER?


	4. The Year I Spent Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE SEE WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE YEAR MORGANA WAS WITH MORGAUSE. WHO WAS/IS THE REAL EVIL SISTER?

Morgause walked into the room Morgana was currently in just in time to see her sister wake from being healed from the poison. "Where am I?" Morgana asked looking around her surroundings which looked like ruins of a castle.

"You're on the Isle of the Blest." Morgause answered in a sombre tone.

"What happened? No. Merlin. He poisoned me." Morgana looked at her sister in anger. "Why would he do that?"

"You were source of the magic making all the people of Camelot to sleep. That Merlin found out somehow and poisoned you. That does not matter, what matters is you're safe."

"How does that not matter? He poisoned me! He was supposed to be my friend."

"We can deal with the boy later. We need to concentrate on your magic. Without training you will lose control of your magic and that would be bad for you and anyone else around you."

"Then what?"

"Then we deal with the problem that is Uther Pendragon. You still want him dead don't you?"

"Yes, and Arthur. He's just the same as his father. He would never accept magic, he's already proven that." Morgana replied bitterly.

~~~~~~MERLIN~~~~~~

Over the next few days Morgana begun learning simple magic, like lighting a flame. She learnt quickly much to Morgause's pleasure. A month later and Morgause took Morgana out to see some Druids about helping Morgause's Seer ability as she had gifted the healing bracelet to Morgana. They approached the Druid camp closest to them, one Druid coming up to them. "Where's the Druid leader?" The man looked at them wordlessly.

"The Lady Morgana. Why have you brought Uther's ward here? Do you not know what he will do to us? She'll go to him and tell him where we are!" The Druid squared up to Morgause who did not yield.

"She has magic, she wishes to see Uther dead just like you and I." The blonde told him, her voice sounding low and dangerous. Morgana did not like the way this man was speaking to her sister, she was stood a bit further away from them so she could not hear what they were saying. Instead of going up to them like any normal person she used her magic instinctively, throwing the man back with her mind. Morgause stood shocked at what just happened. "Morgana what are you doing?"

"He was threatening you, what do you expect?" At that point all the Druids came out ready to attack the sisters.

"Stop! She didn't mean too, she's still controlling her magic. We don't mean any harm." Morgause told them sincerely but they didn't believe her. It was too late, they begun to attack them so Morgause fought back though she wished she didn't have to. These people were her kin, she would never wish them harm.

Suddenly, all the fighting stopped once Morgana saw a little boy in one of the tents. "Mordred." She whispered slightly only to see him run off into the woods.

"What the hell were you doing?" Morgause shouted at Morgana, making the raven haired witch flinch.

"I told you he was threatening you." Morgana snapped back.

"No he wasn't. He was fretting because I brought you here, you were the King's ward he had every right to be frightened."

"I did what I thought was right. You're the one that is supposed to teach me, instead my magic is unreliable and I killed someone."

"This is not my fault, sister. But worry not your magic will not be unreliable while you're with me. This should teach you not to do anything rash." Morgause fought to put this incident behind her and focus on teaching Morgana her magic before she goes back to Camelot ready to overthrow Uther.

~~~~~~MERLIN~~~~~~

Morgana had been with Morgause for eight months now and her magic wasn't very strong but it was slowly getting there. The raven haired sister was slightly looking forward to go back to Camelot but she didn't really want to see Uther or Arthur as her hatred grow for them by the day. She looked forward to seeing her friend, Gwen, she was her only friend in Camelot now that Merlin had decided to poison her. Each day she longed for her to be able to stay with Morgause, she was the only one who never betrayed her, besides Gwen.

Today the sisters were off to see how Camelot was doing, or more so the King and his son without Morgana being there. They had made quite a few of these trips, each one showed Uther becoming more and more restless on wanting Morgana found which worked in their favour. Once upon a time Morgana might have cared, even pitied her guardian but now her heart was replaced with stone. Arthur seemed to be the same as ever but becoming hopeless at finding Morgana. Part of the Lady Morgana wondered if she would have ever become this person if Morgause wasn't there to guide her, or if she never had magic. Yet her mind casted back to when before she knew she had magic and Uther had killed Gwen's father that she had the chance to kill Uther, took it and changed her mind at the last minute. She hated pretending to play the loving ward as she had confessed to Morgause. Would she have tried to kill him if Morgause hadn't asked her where she stood? Or would she have continued to pretend and wait till Uther was dead? Who was she kidding, she would have tried to kill Uther again when the opportunity presented itself.

~~~~~~MERLIN~~~~~~

It was Morgana's last week with Morgause and her magic was ready, not as strong as they would have liked, but they had Morgause's. The blonde sister planned to meet with Cenred in a weeks time about bringing Uther's downfall and using Cenred's army to get through the Camelot knights. Morgana would be lying if she wasn't a little bit nervous about going back to Camelot, she kept questioning whether or not Merlin would know about her alliance with Morgause and about to be with Cenred. She also kept wondering how a serving boy, once her friend, knew about her being the source of the magic. Did he follow her into the woods that night? Yes, that must be it, there's no other possible explanation.

Morgause then walked in to see her sister. "The meeting with Cenred will be in a weeks time whilst you will be back in Camelot playing your part. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes, of course I can. I wish to see the back of Uther Pendragon and his son."

"In three days time Arthur and the knights of Camelot are going out to search for you. That is when they will find you. I have planned for a few of Cenred's men to be there so they can fight the knights and you will simply be found by Arthur. Then we can start our attack on Uther."

"How do we do that?"

"When you see Uther again I need you to get me something from him."

"What do you need?"

"A tear. The tears of Uther Pendragon are about to fall." Morgause smiled wickedly before exiting to find some supplies she needed for the beginning of their attack of Camelot.

~~~~~~MERLIN~~~~~~

It was the day for Morgana to go back to Camelot which saddened the sisters slightly. "Do you remember what we planned? Only come out once the coast is clear and only the knights of Camelot stand."

"Yes, sister." Morgana looked away for a minute to have one last look at her home for the past year.

"What troubles you, Morgana?" The blonde sister questioned.

"I wish I did not have to leave you. But I know that it won't be for long."

"You that if you need me before we are to meet, you know where to find me." Morgana nodded is response and Morgause gave her one last glance before turning to leave. "I have pushed my meeting with Cenred forward to tomorrow, however, I doubt he will come out to the woods. Always the coward that man."

"We don't necessarily need Cenred, just his army."

"Ah, but we do. His army will not yield to us. They are quite loyal to him." Morgause headed out the door as Morgana got ready to leave, changing into a black scraggy dress and walking to meet a few Cenred's men, ready to to head back to Camelot and play the loving ward of the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME: MORGANA'S TRECHERY IS REVEALED. THE RACE FOR THE CUP OF LIFE BEGINS. ARTHUR HAS TO WORK WITH SOMEONE HE LEARNT NOT TO TRUST.


	5. Traitor to the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORGANA'S TRECHERY IS REVEALED. THE RACE TO GET THE CUP OF LIFE BEGINS. ARTHUR HAS TO WORK WITH SOMEONE HE HAD LEARNT NOT TO TRUST.

It had been a few weeks since Merlin was nearly executed for magic to save Gwen, then a young sorcerer joined the tournament and tried to kill Uther. All was well. For now. Sir Leon had taken some knights out and they were attacked all dead except Sir Leon all because of the Druids and the cup. The Cup of Life. The knight told the court of these events and Gaius knew instantly what Leon was talking about and of course, Uther wanted to find it - as did Morgana for her to use on Cenred's army. Merlin decided it might be a good idea to consult Kilgarrah or Morgause. He decided Morgause and the dragon. At least then he has two people on his side and just in case Morgause decides to betray him. To his surprise, however, the blonde sorcerer hadn't turned on him. Yet.

"O drakon, e mala so ftengometta tesd'hup'anakes!" Merlin called to the dragon as he ran through the trees to the clearing. Tonight was supposed to be his magic lesson with Morgause so he expected she would either be already there or at least nearly at the clearing. As he approached the clearing there was no sign of the High Priestess but he could hear the wings of his friend flapping in the distance coming closer until he finally landed a few metres away from the warlock.

"Hello, young warlock." The Dragon said. "What is the reason that you summon me this time?"

"The Cup of Life." Merlin stated.

"What about it?"

"Uther wants Arthur to retrieve it from the Druids outside of Camelot. I think Morgana will be planning to get hold of it before Arthur can get to it."

"Then you must make sure that you get it before Morgana." Kilgarrah was about to say something else when they heard Morgause come into the clearing.

"Is everything ok? What must you get before Morgana?" The blonde asked, obviously she had heard that part of the conversation.

"The Cup of Life." Merlin stated.

"Why are you going after the Cup anyway? It should stay with the Druids where I left it after Nimueh died." Morgause replied angrily. She had put it there for a reason, not for Uther to have. (AN: I know this isn't in the show but I wanted to add it in because who else could've taken the cup after Merlin kills Nimueh on the Isle of the Blest. Anyways...)

"Uther found out about it after the Druids helped heal Sir Leon. Arthur thought it best the Druids kept it as they were doing no harm with it but Uther wants it because he's afraid they'll use it against him." Merlin answered grimly.

"Well we should stop them both from getting it. Neither can get hold of it, I gave it to the Druids for a reason."

"We can't stop both of them. We just have to make sure Morgana can't get it as she will know how to use it compared to Uther, he'll just want it as some kind of trophy." Merlin reasoned.

"Morgause, why don't you go with Arthur and Merlin to find the Cup. After all you will know where it is." Kilgarrah suggested.

"Fine. I'll meet you tomorrow at the border of Camelot. You need to head east." Morgause said before nodding at Kilgarrah and leaving through the forest. The warlock and Dragon staying behind.

As soon as they knew she was far enough away they begun talking again. "Can I trust Morgause?" Merlin blurted out. He was torn, she had done nothing to betray him but neither had Morgana until she came back.

"I don't know. Her destiny is uncertain. On one path she will help Morgana which would result in her death causing something horrific. And on another path, her loyalty stands with you. Let her lead you to the Cup of Life, but keep an eye on her and the Cup. When Camelot is at it's more desperate hour, that is when you will know if you can trust the sister of the Witch." Kilgarrah answered sombrely. Merlin nodded in thanks before saying goodbye and walking back to Camelot.

Merlin went to Arthur's chambers at first light as he was asked much to Arthur's surprise the only time Merlin is actually on time. They set off towards where the Druid camp was said to be by Leon just beyond the border of Camelot. As they reached the border between Camelot and Cenred's kingdom before they could get to Morgause (unbeknownst to Arthur) they were shot with sleeping darts.

Merlin awoke to see two familiar faces and more unfamiliar faces looking down at him. "Come on Merlin, get up." Arthur said to him, rolling his eyes. Gwaine was amongst the sea of faces as Merlin got himself up. This was not a good situation to be in as they were captured by the slave trader, Jarl. The young warlock couldn't help but think about Morgause waiting for them. Will she think I've betrayed her? Will she now betray me? Merlin couldn't keep these thoughts out of his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by Jarl as he came for an opponent against his 'champion'. Unfortunately, he picked Merlin but Arthur decided to step in and they then knew that it was Gwaine who was the champion.

The fight between Arthur and Gwaine didn't go all dandy as they had wanted instead it went sideways leading to a fire - caused by Merlin - which thankfully lead to their escape. As they were coming out and walking through the woods, Morgause appeared. "I heard you was taken by Jarl." She said but before she could continue, Arthur cut her off.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur demanded drawing his sword.

"I mean you no harm, Arthur. I am here to help you get to the Druid camp as luckily for us, I know where it is." Morgause told them.

"How do you know where the Druid camp is?" Arthur asked wearily.

"I was the one who gave the Druids the Cup of Life in the first place. I had hoped no one would find it or steal it. It can be very dangerous in the wrong hands, at least with the Druids I knew it would be in safer hands then it would be on the Isle of the Blest where Mor- my sister could find it or Uther." Morgause told him angrily, nearly slipping up with telling him about Morgana. Luckily, neither Gwaine nor Arthur noticed. Merlin, of course, noticed by cringing a bit at the near mention of her name.

"And what? We're just supposed to trust you? You're a sorcerer. All I know you will kill us within the first chance." Morgause rolled her eyes.

"I won't try to kill you or your friends. You have my word. I would not betray Emrys. I was in fact coming to save you from Jarl but looks like a fire was started which helped you escape." Merlin could see the slight amusement on her face pointed at him as she said this.

"Fine. But try anything and I will kill you." Arthur answered reluctantly.

"Thank you. Just a little comfort for you though is if I did try anything you have your friends to defend you."

"I think Merlin might the easiest target to be honest." Arthur said lightly. He had to at least try and be nice to her, maybe she might not double cross them. Maybe Uther was wrong about magic after all. They all slightly laughed at that except Merlin who just rolled his eyes.

Once they reached the Druid cave Morgause stopped them. "Let me do the talking, they will only give it to me. You have my word I will give it straight to you, just let me get it myself. You can come in but I will do the talking."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Arthur asked. Morgause went to answer but Merlin got there first.

"She did let us go at the Castle of Fyrien and she's led us here and there has been no traps. We can trust her."

"She's a sorcerer, Merlin." Arthur answered quickly.

"My friend Will was a sorcerer and he saved your life." Merlin replied back quickly. "Let's go." Merlin and Morgause led the way slightly ahead of Arthur and Gwaine.

"Thank you." Morgause whispered quietly to him so the two behind them couldn't hear.

"Don't mention it." Merlin replied.

They managed to find the leader of the Druids quite quickly and was surrounded by Druids. "What do you want Morgause? The last time I saw you your sister killed our kind. I see she is not with you today." He said but only Merlin and Morgause could hear what he said. The warlock looked between the Druid leader and the High Priestess. He did not know that.

"I'm here to collect the cup." Morgause said aloud.

"Very well. You may take it back. Just remember why you left it with us in the first place." The man gave the cup to the blonde. As she was about to turn away the Druid grabbed her wrist. "Make sure the Lady Morgana does not get her hands on it." He let go of her as he nodded. "The cup is in your hands now Emrys. Look after it." He said to Merlin in his head.

As they walked out of the cave Morgause gave Arthur the cup. "What did he mean in there? To make sure Morgana doesn't get her hands on it?" Arthur asked as he took the cup. Merlin looked alarmingly at Morgause who mirrored the expression. They thought the Druid had spoke to them through their mind, not out loud. "And why do you Merlin, look like you've been the one caught doing something you shouldn't?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that little bit about Will in season 1, I know he wasn't actually a sorcerer he was just covering for Merlin but Arthur doesn't know that and I feel like that gets forgotten in the series. To be honest though this story will use the storylines but I am just changing some details to fit this fic. 
> 
> NEXT TIME: ARTHUR, MERLIN, MORGAUSE AND GWAINE HEAD BACK TO CAMELOT WITHOUT THE CUP. MORGANA BECOMES QUEEN AND STARTS HER FRIGHTENING REIGN OF TERROR ON THE PEOPLE OF CAMELOT. ALL HOPE IS LOST AS CAMELOT REACHES ITS DARKEST HOUR.


	6. Camelot is Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARTHUR, MERLIN, MORGAUSE AND GWAINE HEAD BACK TO CAMELOT WITHOUT THE CUP. MORGANA BECOMES QUEEN AND STARTS HER FRIGHTENING REIGN OF TERROR ON THE PEOPLE OF CAMELOT. ALL HOPE IS LOST AS CAMELOT REACHES ITS DARKEST HOUR.

As they walked out of the cave Morgause gave Arthur the cup. What did he mean in there? To make sure Morgana doesn't get her hands on it?" Arthur asked as he took the cup. Merlin looked alarmingly at Morgause who mirrored the expression. They thought the Druid had spoke to them in their mind, not out loud. "And why do you Merlin, look like you've been caught doing something you shouldn't?"

The two sorcerers looked at each other before Morgause began talking. They silently agreed to tell him. "Morgana is my sister. When she spent the year missing she was with me. All the times you suspected a traitor in the kingdom; that was me and Morgana until the Castle of Fyrien."

"Why until then?" Arthur asked, his hand ready on the hilt of his sword.

"I didn't know of your destiny until then. I don't want to harm any of you. Morgana was already on a dark path before I got to her, I was the catalyst that ended up making her truly evil. She has tried to kill you and your father a few times. I admit some with my help but Emrys showed me the way to go and he is the one who saved you every time." Arthur still looked unsure but turned his attention to Merlin.

"You knew didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I had my suspicions to begin with until the knights of Medhir I knew that Morgana was the source of the magic that made the kingdom fall asleep. I tried to stop her from trying to kill you and Uther." Merlin replied, he wasn't lying just cutting out the parts that he was the one to save him.

"How did you know she was behind everything? You could be wrong." The young prince didn't want to believe that the sweet, kind, loving Morgana would ever be a traitor to him or his father.

"I knew about her magic and tried to help her. I told her where the Druids were so they could help her control it. I didn't believe her magic would be bad, it's Morgana. Then when the knights came I thought it was because of her magic she wasn't asleep but then the knight spared her life and I knew part of it was her and Morgause." The warlock explained. Arthur seemed to accept this but everyone knew he would ask more questions later.

"Perhaps we should get that," Gwaine pointed at the cup, "back to Camelot." Everyone actually forgetting he was there at that moment as he'd actually managed to stay quiet for once. I fonly he could do that more often.

The four was getting ready to make camp before Arthur, Gwaine and Morgause stopped, Merlin not paying any attention as usual carried on until he noticed they stopped. "What?"

"Cenred's men." Morgause answered as all these men came running out from beyond the trees. Arthur was quickly shot in the leg with an arrow as Morgause used her magic to keep the men away. Gwaine was busy fighting the men and kind of admiring Morgause with her magic. Unfortunately, when Arthur was shot with the arrow the Cup flew in the air and was caught by one of the men. Merlin balsted the knight back causing the Cup to fly away again and roll of the edge of the forest to the road below into the hands of Cenred's men. Merlin looked on in despair. Morgana will have the cup to make an immortal army. Great.

"They got the cup." The warlock told Morgause and Gwaine. They made camp quickly as Gwaine went to get firewood. "I could use magic to heal him." He told the other sorcerer as she looked at him questioningly at sending Gwaine to get firewood. She nodded. "Ge hailige." Nothing happened so he tried again but it wouldn't work. At this point Gwaine had come back with the firewood so Merlin couldn't keep trying.

"I could try and heal him." Morgause suggested. Merlin nodded as Gwaine looked a bit hesitant.

"How do we know you won't kill him?" Gwaine questioned.

"I'm trying to get him to trust me so he knows I'm not a threat. I don't want to kill him." Morgause answered sharply. "Wel cene hole." Her eyes flashed gold as the spell seemed to work. "He should be fine. You two get some sleep I'll keep watch." The two nodded as they settled down to fall asleep. Eventually Morgause fell asleep too leaning against a tree.

Merlin was jerked awake by Arthur demanding "where's the cup?"

"Cenred's men - they took it." Merlin answered hesitantly.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin.

"You were unconscious."

"Always an excuse, Merlin." Arthur got off the floor groaning.

"You need to be careful, I managed to heal the wound but it will still feel like a bruise." Morgause told him sternly. The Prince looked at the High Priestess warily.

"You healed me?"

"Yes. Now we need to get to Camelot before Cenred's now immortal army reaches Camelot." The blonde stated before they took off to Camelot.

"I'd listen to the lady, Arthur." Gwaine chuckled following Morgause and Arthur rolling his eyes.

Along the way to Camelot they found a burned down village, presumably Cenred's army. They then found Camelot patrol, dead, slaughtered. "We now know that Morgana has used the cup to make Cenred's men immortal. That means they're no longer Cenred's men. They're bound to Morgana now; under her control." Morgause told them. No one replied; not that they needed to they were all thinking the same thing.

The four of them made it Camelot, the castle smoking, the streets empty. It was like walking through a ghost town. Arthur led the way to Gwen's house, opening the door on alert for anyone to jump out. No one was present when they walked in. They were looking around when Elyan jumped out with a sword which was luckily blocked by Arthur, Morgause and Merlin were ready to use their magic against the threat until Merlin noticed who it was. "Elyan."

He looked at the four before apoligising. Merlin closing the door. "Where is everyone?" Arthur asked Elyan.

"I - I - I thought that -" Elyan could barely string a sentence together.

"Elyan, what happened please?" Arthur asked again.

"They came out of nowhere, a mighty army. Weapons were useless against them. They were men, Sire, but not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing." The man explained. Arthur looked back to Merlin both understanding what this meant.

"Where's your sister? Where's Guinevere?"

"She was in the citadel when they attacked."

"There's still hope."

"Sire. The citadel's been taken."

"Morgana will be working from the inside, the citadel would have been taken near on immediately. It also doesn't help that her army is immortal." Morgause told Arthur. "We should see if Guinevere is still in the palace. She is Morgana's maid after all, she'd probably uses her to get to you anyway."

"How do you know what Morgana will do?" Arthur questioned her.

"Because luckily for us I spent one whole year teaching her. Don't panic though because she didn't learn everything especially with her magic." Arthur nodded as they began to make their way to the castle. Merlin and Morgause went to find Gaius as Gwaine, Arthur and Elyan went to find Uther and Gwen.

The two sorcerers went into Gaius' chambers looking normal except it was dark and there was no physician. They walked in slowly looking around when they heard clattering coming from the cupboard. Both of them looked at each other giving the other a nod as they approached the cupboard. Morgause used her magic to open the door ready to use it again until Merlin shouted, "Gaius!" Sure enough the physician was stood in the cupboard staring at them both.

"Merlin!" They both hugged briefly. "Morgause."

"Gaius." Morgause said politely. "We need to get back to the prince." Merlin nodded before running into his chambers to get his spell book, but he also finds the gift given to him by the Fisher King. Grabbing that too he makes his way out and the three of them go to find Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan in one of the long corridors. "Arthur." Merlin whispered very loudly to get his attention.

"We've found my father, he's been taken to the dungeons. Morgana she's my sister and now Queen of Camelot." Arthur rambled.

"There's nothing we can do now. We need to head into the woods; somewhere safe and come back for your father then." Morgause said to them all. They made their way out of the castle but not without bumping into some of the immortal army. They began to surround the group so there was nowhere to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few chapters you hopefully will start to see Arthur start accepting Morgause a bit more (not completely though y'all gonna have to wait for that). Oh and by the way Cenred is not dead just so y'all know he's still alive - for now anyway ;)
> 
> NEXT TIME: ONE PERSON INJURED. TWO PEOPLE JOIN FORCES WITH ARTHUR. A COUPLE UNITED. A SISTERLY CHAT AND FIGHT.


	7. For the Love of Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE PERSON INJURED. TWO PEOPLE JOIN FORCES WITH ARTHUR. A COUPLE UNITED. A SISTERLY CHAT AND FIGHT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you recognise then it belongs to Merlin.

With the six of them surrounded by the immortal army, Morgause stepped forward. With a simple flash of her eyes the immortal army was thrown a few feet away. "Run." She commanded as they tried to escape to immortals that had quickly recovered. One of them had jumped in front of Arthur who was caught unawares, Morgause beat Merlin to it and moved Arthur behind her using magic to send the man flying only to be a few seconds too late as his sword embedded into her shoulder. In a scream of pain all the immortals were thrown by her magic further away enough for them to get away.

As they reached the woods Morgause ripped the sword from her shoulder, groaning in pain. "You saved my life. Thank you." Arthur said to Morgause although he seemed a bit dazed and in shock as what had happened at the castle.

"You're welcome." Morgause ground out. Gaius had come to help her. "Leave it, I can heal it." She said politely to the physician who nodded. "Wel cene hole." Unfortunately the spell didn't work. "Ic hæle þina þrowunga." Again the healing spell didn't work instead she was getting more increasingly tired.

"Morgause do you mind if I now treat your wound?" Gaius asked. The only response was a slight nod as she sat on the floor. "Merlin, can you get me-" Gaius stopped talking when Merlin walked up to him having already got the supplies. "Thank you." The physician started working on Morgause's shoulder as Arthur and Gwaine checked inside a cave no one was in there. Merlin and Elyan went to find some water, something eat and some firewood.

A few days had passed and the moral among them was low. Very low. Morgause's shoulder had started to heal, Merlin was trying to get the moral up, Gaius was supporting Merlin and looking after Morgause still, Gwaine and Elyan seemed to be bored - Elyan missing Gwen. Arthur, on the other hand, wouldn't speak to anyone except Merlin to tell him to bugger off. Merlin went to talk to Gaius away from everyone showing him what the Fisher King had given him. "When I met the Fisher King, he gave me this. He told me in Camelot's darkest hour, when all seems lost, it would show me the way." Merlin explained.

"Yes, but how?" Gaius questioned. They looked at each other then at Morgause who was sat in front of the fire making animals and shapes from the sparks with her magic.

"She might know." Merlin walked over to her but she didn't seem to notice. "How's the shoulder?"

"It'll heal." She stated simply still watching the sparks. "But that's not why you came over here is it?"

"How-?" Merlin asked before laughing nervously. "Never mind." He looked around before continuing. "I need your help to open this." He displayed vial that was given to him.

"What did the person say before they gave it you?" Morgause asked.

"That in Camelot's darkest hour, when all seems lost, this will show me the way." Merlin reiterated. Morgause gave a soft chuckle.

"You can't open it. When you need it most, that's when it will break on its own." Morgause replied.

"That makes sense. Thank you." Merlin smiled. "Really though, how is your shoulder?"

"It's fine and it will heal." She smiled at Merlin as he nodded and went back to Gaius.

The next day Gwen and Sir Leon had found where they were staying. However, they had been followed by Morgana and her men which ensued a fight that lasted briefly thanks to rocks falling. It turned out to be Lancelot and his friend. "I take it that rock fall was no accident." Arthur asked as he approached them.

"This is Percival." Lancelot introduced. "It was his strength that brought them down."

"Your Highness." Percival bowed his head.

"Arthur." Arthur answered extending his arm for Percival to take.

"Arthur it is." He took the prince's arm smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I sent for them. Thought we might need some help." Merlin butted in. "I'm Merlin." He introduced himself to Percival. "This Gaius, Gwaine, Elyan, Gwen, Sir Leon, and Morgause." He pointed at each of them. Both Lancelot and Percival nodded to those they didn't know.

They all made their way to an abandoned castle that no one ever goes in for shelter away from Morgana's army. Inside there was a round table, Arthur looked at before getting everyone to gather round it. "This table belonged to the ancient Kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So it seems fitting we revive that tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?" Arthur asked as everyone sat around the table. It went silent for a moment before Lancelot stands up.

"You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life: to fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good." Lancelot spoke up. "I beleive in the world that you will build."

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur." Elyan said as he too stood up. "It is now my turn to repay you."

It was Leon's turn next. "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for."

"I think we've no chance. But I wouldn't miss it for the world." Gwaine was next.

Percival started to speak as he stood up. "Your enemies are my enemies."

Gaius then stands up. "If you need an old man."

"I may not like your father, but I believe I can cope helping you rescue him." Morgause says as she too stands up. Arthur looks at her shocked but smiles nonetheless.

"You know the answer." Gwen looks at Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur questions.

"No, I don't really fancy it." Merlin replied quickly.

"You don't have a choice, Merlin."

"Ok." Merlin then stands up.

"I want to say thank you for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something my father won't approve of." Arthur got Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan to kneel in front of him as he knights them.

Before they began their journey back to Camelot castle they sat round the table again. They were going through strategy plans. Merlin and Lancelot were to 'take out the warning bell' as the others were going to break the prisoners out. "Arthur." Morgause called.

"Yes?" Arthur answered.

"I'm not going with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to distract Morgana. She'll know there's something wrong. I can distract her."

"Fine." Arthur answered not fully trusting what she was saying.

As Morgause made her way into the castle she throw any guards that came near her a few yards away even when they got back up until she reached Morgana's chambers. "Hello Morgana." Morgause said making her sister jump.

"How did you get in?"

"It was easy."

"They finally given up on you? You finally see sense?" Morgana asked teasingly.

"No they haven't. They're here to break Uther out and the knights."

"I don't believe you." Morgana used her magic to throw a dagger in the direction of Morgause who easily blocked it but was then sent hurdling across the room landing on her injured shoulder. The blonde groaned in pain as she stood up. Morgause used a spell making Morgana crash into the dressing screen. "Hleap on baec." Morgana screamed in retaliation causing Morgause to crash into a cupboard. At this point the warning bell had started to ring but went unnoticed by the two sisters fighting. Morgause used the same dagger Morgana used on her but it was blocked just in time. Morgause threw another spell at the raven haired sister not giving her any time to deflect causing Morgana to crash to the floor with a grunt knocking her unconscious for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME: THE IMMORTAL ARMY IS DESTROYED. MORGANA DISAPPEARS. UTHER IS IN A BAD STATE.


	8. Conversations Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE IMMORTAL ARMY IS DESTROYED. MORGANA DISAPPEARS. UTHER IS IN A BAD STATE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! These next two chapters are sorta like filler chapters. This will begin with the end of the last chapter but ease into like a filler chapter before we get onto season 4's episodes.

Merlin and Lancelot were fighting the last of the immortal army in the room which held the Cup of Life when Morgause came in, sword drawn. Cenred was watching the fight between his men and Merlin and Lancelot. Due to having a sword forged with a dragon's breath it could kill the living dead army. Morgause went to fight Cenred who had drawn his swords as she got to him. Eventually Morgause got the upper hand causing Cenred to lose both swords and backed up against the wall. "Come on, Morgause. We both know you won't kill me. I helped you." Cenred practically begged.

"Always the coward Cenred." Morgause replied. "Didn't I always tell you when I'm threatening you, you'd know about it? Well. Now you know." Morgause swung her sword delivering a fatal blow. At this point Morgana had come running in as Merlin used his sword at the Cup to empty the contents within.

"It's over Morgana." Merlin said in a cold voice.

"No. You're wrong! This has just begun." Morgana shouted at him. To say she looked rough would be an understatement with a big bloody gash on her forehead. Her hair was in disarray, some sticking to the blood. Morgause looked similar. Her shoulder wound was bleeding and she had cuts on her face and lump on her head. Morgana looked at everyone in the room who were all getting ready to strike her - except Lancelot who was wounded - and started chanting a spell familiar to Morgause and Merlin. "Bedyrne us! Astryre us panonweard!" She disappeared in a whirlwind before Arthur came bursting in.

"Are you all ok?" Arthur asked looking at the injured Lancelot, the wide eyed Merlin and a rough looking Morgause.

"I think so." Merlin answered for them all.

"Where's Morgana?" He asked Morgause this time.

"We had a fight in her chambers then she followed me here and then she disappeared." Morgause answered. "I think we should get Lancelot and myself to Gaius." Arthur nodded as they walked out heading towards the physician's chambers. "How's Uther?"

"I'm not sure. He's with Gaius at the moment." Arthur replied. Morgause showed no emotion. Half of her wanted Uther to suffer for what he had done to her kin but the other half knew Arthur would have a hardened heart if Morgana killed his father. "Merlin, tomorrow I want a word. And you Morgause. You might have to sneak past the guards though."

"It's fine I've done it before." Morgause replied. They made it to Gaius' chambers where he greeted them.

"Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine took your father to his chambers. He seems to be ok physically but I think Morgana's betrayal has broken his heart." Gaius answered the unspoken question. Arthur nodded leaving Lancelot, Merlin and Morgause with the old man. "Lancelot if you could just sit here. Merlin do you think you could tend to Morgause?" Merlin nodded as the two helped dress the wounds of their respective patients.

It was the next day and Merlin and Morgause went to meet with Arthur. They entered his chambers to see him sat waiting for them at his table and chairs. "Have a seat. Both of you." The pair looked at one another before sitting down. Merlin's face paled. A great sense of dread filled Merlin. Did he know about his magic? Was he going to arrest him? Kill him? "I want to know about Morgana. Like how did you find out and when did you find out?" He asked Merlin who was looking less pale then he was five seconds ago.

"I knew about her magic. She told me when Gaius didn't want to say anything because she was Uther's ward. I was the one who helped her get help from the Druids because I thought they would help her control it." Merlin answered quickly.

"So they didn't kidnap her. We killed the Druids for no reason."

"Yes."

"At the Castle of Fyrien, how did you know Morgause was there?"

"When I followed Morgana when she returned she met with you," he looked at Morgause who knew exactly to what he was referring to. "I heard you say about working with Cenred after Uther had lost his mind." Merlin answered. He was trying to answer as truthfully as possible but not revealing anything that could hint that he had magic.

"When you were missing the whole day...?"

"That was my fault. I wanted to know why he was being a nuisance. He kept being in the way." The blonde woman answered. Arthur nodded.

"You said something about the Knights of Medhir."

"You are probably going to kill me for this but to stop the magic keeping everyone asleep was to kill the source of the magic; Morgana. I knew Morgause and Morgana had planned to kill Uther though Morgana didn't know? Anyway, I poisoned Morgana-"

"You poisoned her?!" Arthur shouted.

"I didn't want to believe me." Merlin shot back.

"To be honest when I came bursting in, he was cradling her and crying." The High Priestess butted in.

"It was the only way. Then Morgause said she could heal her but I wouldn't tell her the poison till she stopped the magic that drove the knights. I then realised that she wouldn't let her die." Arthur just nodded but was unsure how to respond.

"Why are you no longer sided with Morgana? Can I trust you?" Arthur turned to question the other blonde.

"I realised that you are the Once and Future King thanks to Merlin. It may not mean much to you but to me and most in the magic world believe that you will bring peace and prosperity to the five kingdoms and unite Albion. You see I'm a Seer and I have seen what you will create and it is beautiful. I thought it was Morgana who was the one to do this but I was wrong. Other sorcerers may believe that Emrys is wrong to protect you and this land. They believe he will destroy this whole kingdom. But he will not. He will always stand by his future King. I want to stand with him because what Morgana is doing is angering the Goddess who grants us our magic. I believe she will be happy with me helping you." Morgause smiled.

"This Emrys. Who is he? Is he here in Camelot?" The Prince asked. Merlin paled considerably.

"I don't know where he is." The other blonde answered.

"And how did you say you knew him Merlin? Do you know where he is?"

"I met him when we defeated the Great Dragon. He is the last Dragon Lord. I told you that you defeated the dragon because that's what he asked me to say. He is a warlock; he would have been killed the moment he had defeated the dragon. I don't know where he is. Why do you want to know?" Merlin asked nervously.

"I just want to talk to him. Or should I say; talk to you." He looked pointedly at his servant. "You're Emrys aren't you?"

"N-no." The warlock's throat became tight as he panicked. He needed to get out of there.

"Merlin. Just tell him the truth. He knows." Morgause told him. "Yes. Merlin is Emrys."

"Morgause." Merlin hissed. "I'm now a dead man."

"He already knew. Besides, now that Morgana is missing he'll need you and your magic."

"What about yours? You could've used yours."

"Yes, I could have but I will be doing something else with mine." Morgause snapped back.

"Have you two been allies for a while?" The Prince butted in.

"Since the Castle of Fyrien. Although I think I may have just lost his trust. May I go now? I have important duties to attend to." Morgause stood up.

"What duties?" The question was left unanswered as the High Priestess fled the room. Their was a pregnant pause before Arthur spoke again. "Right Merlin. Neither of us are leaving this room until you tell me everything or if my father takes a turn for the worse." Merlin gulped as all he wanted to do was flee from the room, that conversation. His mind couldn't stop thinking the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME: MERLIN AND ARTHUR HAVE A CHAT. WHERE IS MORGANA? WHAT IS SHE UP TO? AND WHAT'S MORGAUSE DOING?


	9. Conversations Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERLIN AND ARTHUR HAVE A CHAT. WHERE IS MORGANA? WHAT IS SHE UP TO? AND WHAT'S MORGAUSE DOING?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. How's y'all doin'? What ya thinking so far? What will happen to Merlin? Y'all are about to find out.

"You want me to tell you everything?" Merlin reiterated nervously.

"Yes. I don't want you lying to me anymore." Arthur replied.

"Ok, well is it ok if you ask me questions and I answer them truthfully. It would be easier for me instead of telling you in order of events that would get very confusing." The raven haired man questioned.

"Fine. What do you use your magic for?" Arthur asked.

"To protect you."

"So, you learnt magic to protect me?"

"I didn't learn magic-"

"We've just established that you used it. Why are you lying?" Arthur shouted cutting Merlin off.

"If you let me finish, Sire, I was saying I didn't learn magic because I was born with it. For me magic is like breathing, eating, talking. It is apart of me. If you asked me to stop using magic, I could try but my magic is instinctive just like how you are with using a sword."

"I've never heard of sorcerers that can be born with magic."

"I'm not a sorcerer. I am a warlock. I was born with magic. Just like the High Priests and Priestesses of the Old Religion were. Just like Morgana and Morgause."

"Ok, then. When is the first time you used your magic to save me?"

"The old woman at the feast when your father appointed me as your servant. I used magic to drop the chandelier on her then to slow down time to give enough time to move you out of the dagger's path."

"You saved me even then?"

"I knew my magic had a purpose but I didn't what it was until I saved you. I was told by the Great Dragon that we are two sides of a coin and together we would unite Albion."

"The Great Dragon?"

"Ah. Yes. That. When I first arrived in Camelot I could hear Kilgarrah calling to me. I ignored it at first but then I decided to find out who it was. Turns out it was a dragon."

"Merlin. Did I really kill the dragon?"

"No, you didn't. He knocked you out. I am the last Dragon Lord. It was my duty to protect the last the dragons as I am now the last one left. I told Kilgarrah to stay away from Camelot and to never to attack here again."

"I thought Balinor was the last Dragon Lord."

"He was then he died and the trait fell to me. When the father dies, only then can the son embrace the gift."

"Balinor was your father? I thought you didn't know who he was."

"I didn't until before we left to find him. Gaius told me who he was."

"I'm sorry Merlin. I told you no man was worth your tears."

"It's not your fault. I didn't tell you because I thought then once the dragon had been dealt with then he would kill me. I didn't want to put you in that position that's why I never told you anything about my magic, any of it."

Morgana didn't know what she was doing. Well she did but she didn't know how to get there. She was heading towards the Isle of the Blest for the night when the veil was at its' thinnest and there she would sacrifice her 'friend'. Doing this would create chaos and could bring the end of Camelot.

Morgause was trying to find her sister. It turned out she now had a friend. The blonde continued to follow the breadcrumbs left by Morgana. It seemed that her sister was heading to the Isle of the Blest she just didn't know why. What was her sister planning? It wasn't anything good she knew that. An idea sparked in the blonde's mind. She knew exactly what Morgana was doing. She needed a sacrifice. Check. She had her new mate, Gilli. He had to be willing to be the sacrifice for it to work though. She'll have no problem doing that. She needed to get to the Isle of the Blest for when the veil is at it's thinnest. At the rate she going she would have no problem. The only problem is. Morgause didn't have time to catch up to her sister and warn Merlin and Arthur back in Camelot. She decided to warn those in Camelot after all she would need back up for this. On the way back though it took her longer to get there than she expected.

"Why come to Camelot?"

"My mother was scared that people would find out about my magic in such a small village. You should have seen her when she found out Will knew. She thought Gaius could help me."

"Will was never a sorcerer was he?"

"No. He said that to protect me and he knew that you couldn't kill a dead man."

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"It's fine."

"Does Morgana know of your magic?"

"No. And she can never know. Morgause didn't tell Morgana as far as I can tell. I Morgana knows who I am it would be bad. Knowing me as Emrys is the only thing keeping you, myself and Camelot safe."

"Why do you call yourself Emrys?"

"It is what the Druids call me."

"How powerful are you?"

"According to the Druids, Kilgarrah and even Gaius the most powerful warlock to walk the Earth. But I don't know about that."

"So you could destroy Camelot in a blink of an eye but you don't."

"I would not destroy my home. Besides it's my destiny to protect it not destroy it."

"Wouldn't have telling Morgana your secret have helped her?"

"For a while maybe but her destiny and mine are entwined together. In the words of the Kilgarrah she is the hatred to my love and the dark to my light. She was always destined to be who she is now. Before she went missing with Morgause." There was a slight pause before Merlin continued. "Do you mind if I ask you three questions? Then I will answer any more of yours."

"Go on."

"When did you know I had magic?"

"I have suspected for a while but I realised it more in the cave with the Druids. The Druid looked at Morgause but didn't say anything but you then started looking between them both as if you heard something you didn't know. Then Morgause and yourself looked like you'd been caught red handed when I asked what the Druid meant with Morgana. Like I wasn't supposed to of heard that when me and Gwaine was stood just a metre away from you."

"The Druids can speak to each other and those with magic telepathically." Merlin briefly explained. "Are you going to tell your father about me?"

"In the state he is in, no. He's still recovering from Morgana betraying him. I don't know how long it will take before he is near on back to normal."

"Are you going to execute me? Because if you are can it be hanging, not burning." The look he gave Arthur broke his heart. He was his friend even if he didn't admit it. He saw Merlin as a friend. But he had magic. Was his father right? Was magic really evil? Was Morgause right when she told him it was hearts of men? He'd trusted Morgause enough when going against Morgana. Two people with magic had saved his life. Why would they do that unless they meant well? They could have just let him die. Was it to get close to him? Saying that Merlin had been by his side for a few years now. That was more than enough time. He would've helped Morgause and Morgana instead of turning them against each other intentionally or unintentionally. Would he really execute his friend? When half his mind snagged at him saying that his father might be wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie I was so giddy writing this chapter between Merlin and Arthur. It appears Merlin is not out of the woods just yet. What do you think Arthur is going to decide? And another two chapters in one day. Pretty proud of meself.
> 
> NEXT TIME: ARTHUR MAKES HIS DECISION. A FEAST IS HELD. THE VEIL IS BROKEN.


	10. The Broken Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARTHUR MAKES HIS DECISION. A FEAST IS HELD. THE VEIL IS BROKEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Whaddya thinks gonna happen? Do you think Arthur is going to accept Merlin and his magic? Well you are about to find out. Also just a quick note; the beginning of the first episode of season 4 where the knights find Morgana does not happen in this fic soz!

"Are you going to execute me? Because if you are can it be hanging, not burning." The look he gave Arthur broke his heart. He was his friend even if he didn't admit it. He saw Merlin as a friend. But he had magic. Was his father right? Was magic really evil? Was Morgause right when she told him it was hearts of men? He'd trusted Morgause enough when going against Morgana. Two people with magic had saved his life. Why would they do that unless they meant well? They could've just let him die. Was it to get close to him? Saying that Merlin had been by his side for a few years now. That was more than enough time. He would've helped Morgause and Morgana instead of turning them against each other intentionally or unintentionally. Would he really execute his friend? When half his mind sagged at him saying that his father might be wrong?

There was a long pause making Merlin more nervous. "No." Arthur answered looking his friend in the eye.

"What about the law?" Merlin asked. "Magic is outlawed."

"I think I might as well change it. Carry on as normal which means we keep it to ourselves for now. We need to show how magic isn't evil like my father believes."

"Ok. Thank you Arthur."

"My father was wrong." There was a slight pause. "Who knows about your magic?"

"You, Gaius, Lancelot, my mother and Morgause. But they all found out by accident. I save Gaius using magic when I first met him, Lancelot saw me use magic against the Griffin, my mother saw me as a baby levitating my blanket and Morgause figured it out."

"Well I think we've had enough questions for one day. We are having a feast tomorrow evening, Agravaine is coming today."

"Who's Agravaine?"

"My uncle. We don't tell him anything of your magic. He has similar views as my father on magic." Merlin nodded. He wasn't really wanting to tell him anyway. "You can have the rest of the day off; it's getting late."

"Thank you Sire." Merlin slightly bowed as he walked out towards the physician's chambers.

Once he got to Gaius' chambers supper was ready so he sat down ready to eat. "How's Uther?"

"He's not speaking to anyone, not eating just sat in the place. Can't say I blame him after Morgana betraying him."

"Arthur knows." Merlin blurted out.

"He knows what?" The old man looked confused.

"About my magic."

"Ah. What did he say? I'm assuming he's not telling Uther seen as you're here."

"He thinks Uther is wrong about magic. Even after Morgana he sees how magic is not evil. He's not going to tell anyone even his uncle, Agravaine who is supposed to be arriving today."

"He came two hours ago."

"He said he's going to change the law on magic. Gaius I won't have to live in secret anymore." Merlin beamed at Gaius.

"That is good news. But you still need to be careful of those still against magic."

"I know." With that they ate the rest of their meal in silence.

Morgause was trying to get to Camelot as quick as possible but she kept running into bandits whilst in the forest. Finally, she had made it to Camelot. She used an aging spell whilst wondering in the castle as she was still one that was wanted to be caught by the King. The feasting had begun so there wasn't many people about. Quickly Morgause slipped into the room where the feast was being held and found Merlin stood at the side with a jug of wine watching Arthur, Agravaine and the knights. "Merlin." Morgause whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Recognising her voice instantly he turned around to the now old looking Morgause.

"Morgana plans to tear the veil between the two worlds."

"What? Why?"

"No doubt to try destroy Camelot." Before anymore was said Arthur began proposing a toast. By the end of the toast it was bang on midnight when everything happened in slow motion. In the middle of the two rows of tables stood the Caileach.

"Emrys. Emrys. Emrys." Her voice was cold like death itself. Morgause looked at the Caileach as Merlin dropped the jug of wine. Both of them collapsed to the ground shivering. Morgause's aging spell began to dis appear so she covered her face the best she could with the hood. Immediately Arthur, Lancelot and Gaius ran over to them.

"Who's that?" Arthur asked Lancelot who was closest to Morgause. The knight lifted the hood slightly to reveal her face before putting the hood back down realising why it must have been pulled over her face the best she could in the first place.

"It is Morgause, Sire." He answered quitely.

"Are they going to be alright?" Arthur asked Gaius.

"I have never felt two people so cold. Get them to my chambers and get plenty of blankets." Gaius ordered them as Arthur lifted Merlin and Lancelot lifted Morgause. They carried them to Gaius' chambers though Morgause was not happy about it.

Once they had both warmed up considerably they went to speak to Gaius and Arthur. "It was like her voice was so cold it was like hearing death itself." Merlin spoke first.

"Even in her presence it felt like death. I certainly felt like I was dead." Morgause added. The warlock nodded at her statement.

"Do you know what could have caused this?" Arthur asked.

"I believe the person you have just described is the Caileach. It appears the veil between the worlds has been broken."

"That's why I'm here." Morgause added before Arthur could respond. "I told Merlin what Morgana was about to do but I was too late."

"Why didn't you go after Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her. It was quicker to get to Camelot then it was to get to the Isle which is where we would need to go to heal it."

"What does this mean for Camelot?" Arthur asked confused.

"It means she has released the Dorocha. It is the screams of the dead, one touch and you die and freeze. To heal the veil contains the same price as it does to break it."

"Which is?" Merlin and Arthur asked together whilst Morgause and Gaius both looked at each other.

"It requires a sacrifice. I imagine if I was still allied with Morgana that I would have been the sacrifice. This sounds like something I would have talked her into doing." The blonde looked remorseful.

"Who would be willing to sacrifice themselves to heal the veil? We can't just ask someone to do that." Merlin asked.

"No. We can't and we won't because I will be the one to sacrifice myself." Arthur told them.

"No. You're not sacrificing yourself. This is partly my fault. It should be me I am the reason Morgana is this way." Morgause told him sternly. Merlin and Gaius looked between the two who stared each other down. This was going to be bad. Both, who are very important to the future of Albion, were deciding that they were the one to sacrifice themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzas! Just to let you know me updating this story might be a bit erratic as I am going back to school (why I have no idea) but I will try to update as much as I can. I am loving writing this fic so don't panic because it won't be going anywhere and will be continuing for as long as I love it which I imagine will be a long time. :D
> 
> NEXT TIME: ARTHUR, MERLIN, MORGAUSE AND THE KNIGHTS RIDE FOR THE ISLE. MORGANA WANTS TO FIND EMRYS, HER DOOM.


End file.
